


Persona 5: Roulette

by Olive_Paeonia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Creampie, Cum Fetish, Dark Comedy, Degradation, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced to Watch, Forced to rape, Fucked Silly, Humor, Intense, Large Breasts, Lotsa Liquids, Loving Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Scents & Smells, Shame, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Sweat, Thigh Fuck, Thighjob, Thighs, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, cum licking, cum on glasses, drool, romantic sex, sweat fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia
Summary: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts have been captured and are now victims in a sick sex game where what they're forced to do and with who is all decided by two roulette wheels!I used two virtual roulette wheels to actually decide the contents of the story! I hope you can enjoy the gimmick! :)





	1. The Mysterious Room

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT THE WHEELS:  
> I used two virtual roulette wheels to decide the contents of the story with minor discretion, if a character was used the last turn then I wouldn't let them appear again right after and I did the same with the sex acts present. If I got two in a row I'd just re-spin the wheel and ignore the first decision the Almighty Wheel came to. Other than that, however, the smut depicted is decided by the Wheel! :D
> 
> The wheels were made accessible by wheeldecide.com! So if you want to use a similar gimmick in one of your stories or just need help to decide something then that's totes the place you should go! :)

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts had finally made way into their latest opponent's Palace, things were going accordingly when all of a sudden the Thieves fell fast asleep...unfortunately for them, that's all they remember.

Joker slowly opened his eyes, his head felt like it was full of a thick and unpenetrable fog much like his vision, a fact that thoroughly confused the sleepy leader.  
"Oh yeah" he thought "I'm not wearing my glasses, am I?" Joker thoughtlessly patted around on the floor around himself in an attempt to find his eyewear, but then it hit him "Wait! Aren't I in the Metaverse?...at least, I was. If so I shouldn't need my glasses!" he rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times in quick succession but to no avail, the world was still smudged and without proper detailing much to his confusion. He drowsily touched his face, feeling for his mask but felt nothing, he looked down at his body and the blur was...flesh colored? "Am I....naked?"  
Joker, his mind now racing, got up as quickly as his exhausted body would let him. He stumbled back a few steps before regaining his balance, he squinted to make out the world around him the best he could and he saw...1,2...no,4,...maybe 5? Other flesh colored blobs. They were unmoving and Joker could hear snoring from at least one of them, it was safe for him to assume they were still asleep.  
A few wonky steps forward (and a bit to the left and right with some tilting backward) and he stepped on something that felt fuzzy and alive, like a huge pipe cleaner with a heartbeat- before he could even look down he heard:  
"MREOOOWWWW!" What was presumably Morgana jumped up and unfurled his claws, pointing them at Joker in a sad attempt at being threatening "My tail! OW OW! My beautiful tail!" he cradled it as if it was dying while large white tears fell out of his eyes, hitting the ground with an audible *plop*. Joker grumbled out "Morgana? What's...going on?" He was still struggling to even stand still, the effect of whatever was used to knock them out was evidently long lasting. Morgana looked around, now quiet about his tail and seeming serious, his eyes were wide with confusion and worry "I dunno? What happened last? hmmmmmmm" Morgana put his paw to his chin and lowered his **rotund** head as he thought "Weren't we in...someone's Palace?...who was it again?"  
Joker shook his head "I can't" Joker began to wince putting a hand to his head as his struggle to remember caused searing anguish to rip through his head "Ah!" Joker couldn't help but cry out, the pain was so intense and sudden that his knees buckled and nearly folded in on themselves. Morgana was about to say something with concern before realization hit him like a train with jet engines "WAIT!? J-J-J-JOKER WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" he looked down at his own misshapen body, his scarf was missing "WH-WHY AM I NAKED!?"  
Joker focused again, the pain slowly faded away. "I'm not too sure myself but you shouldn't panic...yet, at least" Joker did Morgana the favor of muttering the end of his statement so that his supposedly not-feline companion couldn't hear it but it didn't help anything, Morgana's eyes went wide as the bandit cat began running around in panic, yelling at the foot of each sleeping thief about their nudity-stirring each of them slightly...

Joker grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him, his head bobbling like a...bobble head...  
Morgana took a deep breath and nodded, his panicked face was washed over by an expression of seriousness. Morgana slowly waddled over to Ann, who was sleeping on her stomach and laid his head on top of her round rear which squished under his weight. Mona inhaled deeply, getting the smell of Ann's sweat, ass and vagina as far into his presumably cartoonish sinuses as possible. Joker, however, was unable to see what Morgana was doing and just believed that he was attempting to wake one of the unidentifiable blurs of justice. "Good idea, Mona. I'll help wake them up" Joker ran to the closest Phantom Smudge and knelt down beside them, with enough squinting and enough time he was able to identify it as Ryuji Sakamoto, or Skull, he nudged aimlessly at the blur until his eyes opened. Ryuji rubbed his sleepy peepers before stretching with a loud yawn. Joker took that as enough and quickly dashed to the next blob who seemed to be...hmmm, oh!: Haru Okumura or Noir or the Beauty Thief or the No-Screentime-Gal! Even without his glasses, Joker could make out two large blobs sagged in opposite directions-which was vital in his identification of her. Joker touched her upper thigh, his hand squishing into the warm fatty tissue, and shook her slightly from there. She groaned and swung her arms around dangerously, some barely missing him "hrmmrhh...just a...nother few min..." she began loudly snoring mid-sentence. Joker sighed and traced his hand up her cushiony thigh, his fingertips getting warmer as they got closer to her wet rose. Finally, Joker's fingers made contact with something wet, he moved them around blindly, the touch making her warmer and wetter- causing her to let out a few tired, aroused breaths until he managed to find the clit, he placed two fingers at both sides of the tiny bump but was interrupted by "Please d-don't Sugimura" Joker sighed and pinched down, causing Haru to jump up- now wide awake. Tears formed in her gentle eyes and fat beads of clear sweat ran down her curves, it was hard for Joker not to stare, even she was just a blur to him.  
"Y-you could've just asked" she wiped her eyes.

Joker nodded, ignoring her last statement "Help me wake up the others" her eyes trailed down towards Joker's very obvious arousal. He himself hadn't realized how turned on that had made him. Her face turned into a bright pink and she quickly looked back up at Joker's eyes and asked: "Wh-why are we?" Joker shrugged "We don't know yet but we can only find out if we work together" Haru nodded nervously before shakily standing up and walking to the next blob.

Joker split paths with Okumura and joined up with another sleeping figure, Joker could recognize the orange smear the blob had as Futaba's hair. He knelt down and spoke softly "Futaba, it's time to get up" She opened her eyes just a sliver and shook her head "No...n-...not yet" she closed them back up. Joker would have been somewhat grossed out to see that snot and spit had dried and spilled back over her deeply resting face. He curled his index behind his thumb, prepared it at her forehead and released- A surprisingly loud thwap resonated from the sleeping girl's forehead. Her eye's widened as her hands clung to her forehead, she curled into a ball of pained misery and rolled around some "Ow! Ow! Owwwww! What was that for!?" She suddenly stopped in her tracks when her eyes focused on Joker's nude body "Oh..." they traced up and down his toned form until they settled on a veinous erection, pointing right at her, making her face light up, she spread her legs and lifted her hips slightly "I-I mean, if you r-really want to..."  
Joker sighed and shook his head "No, we're all like this, we need you to get up" Futaba looked somewhat ashamed "Hehe...I-I know, I was j-just jokin'" she forced a chuckle and sat up.

Joker took a step back and looked around, all of the blobs were standing or at least sitting up at this point. He was about to make an announcement as leader when an odd voice took over, effectively cutting him off, it was impossible to tell where it was coming from but they all heard it.  
"Welcome Phantom Thieves of Hearts!" the voice was venomous and hate-filled but digitally altered past the point of recognition "To the most wonderful game of all time!" Joker couldn't see it but at that time a wall slid up into the ceiling to reveal two large roulette wheels attached to another wall just behind it, everyone gasped upon reading the words on the wheels but Joker couldn't make them out.  
"I'll explain the rules! One person will be selected based on the wheel's spin, that person will commit the act depicted in the opposing wheel. They can do this with whoever they want and they must do it to completion! Completion, in most cases... means orgasm." Joker was confused but quickly started to realize the nature of the game "If the task isn't completed then a punishment will be given, if each participant completes four tasks then I will let the Phantom Thieves free" the malicious voice began laughing maniacally but in a sort of boring cliche way, y'kno, maniacal laughs were so early 2000's.  
A big LED screen above the two wheels displayed:  
HARU 0  
MAKO 0  
ANN_ 0  
FUTA 0  
Futaba held back a laugh at being referred to as 'Futa'. Ryuiji sighed with relief loudly "Shit man, I was worried for a sec that I'd have to do the weird shit" to which Ann slapped the back of his head "Hey! Can't you have a little empathy!?"  
The voice started up again "And as for your leader, he can have these" a perfect square opened in the ceiling, everyone looked at it with expectation...  
...  
...  
...  
Haru tilted her head "Um, isn't something supposed to come out?" to which the voice replied "Yeah, yeah...gimme a sec"  
...  
...  
...  
Yusuke put his hand to his chin "Am I mistaken on the length of a second?". Makoto shook her head "No...you're not".  
...  
...  
..-  
A pair of glasses fell from the square and onto the ground with a clatter, they seemed undamaged but Joker didn't appreciate his glasses getting thrown around. He stumbled towards them and picked them up with gentle fingers before sliding them onto his nose with a cool, smooth motion. The blurs came into focus and he could see his fellow thieves in their full bare form, he couldn't help but ogle the drooping breasts on Haru or the large rump slick with sweat that followed Ann or the childish but adorable body of Futaba or the elegant figure that Makoto was blessed with. After he was done with his ocular patdown- Joker looked around the room and became somewhat shocked to see that it was colorful like a McDonald's Play Place but with more naked people like the alley behind every Chuck E. Cheese. There were opposing designs poorly contrasted against each other whether it be multi-colored polka dots melding unfortunately with rainbow stripes or just flat red squares patched against an ugly yellow backdrop, the place was hideous and an eyesore to every creature with any semblance of god or morality in their heart which meant that whoever designed it probably thinks it's badass. The ceiling looked a lot like the type you'd see in a school, with boring white tiles somewhat unevenly covering the length of it. The floor was some sort of colorful astral pattern like the kind of social worker would have as the carpet in their house as an ill attempt to comfort the kids who have to come in.  
Joker had a look at the two roulette wheels, the wheel on the right had:

"Makoto, The Boy Lookalike"  
"Haru, The Top Heavy"  
"Ann, The Latex-Clad"  
"Futaba, The Gamer Grill"  
or wait no, Joker rubbed his eyes  
"Futaba, The Incest Fetishist"  
He didn't like that much better though...

Listed on it.  
The roulette on the left had many more options, such as:

"Anal"  
"Titjob"  
"Masturbation"  
"Tribadism"  
"Thighjob"  
"Facial"  
"Vaginal"  
"Fellatio"  
"Analingus"  
"Cunnilingus"  
"Double Penetration"  
-Or to summarize- "The Basics."

The voice came back one last time to ominously say "Five..."  
Makoto put her head down and took a few deep breaths  
"Four..."  
Haru clasped her hands together at her chest with a worried expression  
"Three...."  
Futaba crossed her fingers in hopes that she wouldn't get analingus  
"Two....."  
Ann gulped loudly and tried her best to get mentally prepared  
"One...  
Morgana licked his paws with excitement  
"GO!"  
The wheels began spinning at such high speeds that their shape faded into a blur, the loud tempo-less clacking of the pointer against the roulette teeth was so loud it was nearly deafening.  
Nearly everyone covered their ears to avoid the sound the best they could with the most glaring exception being Yusuke who, outside of somewhat wincing, seemed to be enjoying the appearance of the blurred roulette wheel so much so that he began making square frames out of his slender fingers to remember the wheel's proportions.  
The wheels began slowing to a visible and audibly bearable extent, especially the one on the right which displayed the names of the soon to be victims. It kept slowing and slowing until it seemed like it was going to stop. The pointer went slowly over Makoto, she winced in fear until *click* the pointer made it to Haru, she covered her face with her hands, peeping out of her fingers until... *click* Futaba...  
...  
The pointer got near the tooth dividing Futaba from Ann...  
but then stopped. Futaba tried to hide her unease and gulped loudly before chuckling awkwardly, her eyes now wide and glued to the left wheel which was starting to come to a halt...

Analingus...Futaba's chest tightened before *click*...  
Cunnilingus...Not something Futaba wanted either but it was better than the alternative, she licked her lips in prepar- *click*  
Double Penetration... Futaba began shaking her head vigorously, tears starting to well in her eyes. She had put a finger in her ass once but something as big as a whole dick? While also getting fucked in her front? That seemed nearly impossible! To lose her virginity this way would be awful and she dreaded that thought more than anything but was doing her best to get mentally prepared for it "I can at least get Joker in my front right? Then it'd at least be somewhat like I imag-" *click*  
She nearly jumped at the sound, she was sure that it was going to stop on DP, she looked up and couldn't hold back a nervous tear rolling down her despairing expression.  
Anal.

Futaba looked around in panic "I-I don't really gotta, right?" she forced a chuckle "I mean it's just some dumb Sexy Saw Wannabe, right?" everyone looked down in a sympathetic shame "...r-...right?"  
The voice wasn't so sympathetic "I'll drop lube down for you, but after the lube drops, you have 1 minute to get penetrated or you will be punished in a way much worse than some nuts up in ya' guts"  
Futaba gulped and walked towards the center of the room- where Joker's glasses came down from- on trembling legs, long strands of nervous arousal ran down her chubby thighs. A bottle of Rissette brand lube tumbled down and burst open upon impact, she knelt down and scooped some of the clear gooey substance onto her fingers "L-look away" most of the Phantom Thieves **sans** Joker and Morgana who couldn't help but watch as she rubbed her twitching asshole and made it glisten before worriedly sticking a finger inside of her rear with a small yelp. She tried to get her finger as deep as possible as well as swirl her finger around to make sure her tight intestines were as coated as possible but the discomfort on her face made it obvious that she could barely handle a finger, which made Joker worry how she'd take a cock.  
She pulled the finger out with another unsure squeak and an audible pop as her ass tried to suction her finger in place. She stood up and tried to discretely check her finger, she seemed relieved. Futaba made eye contact with Joker "J-Joker? Would y-you?" Joker put his hand to his chin, he definitely wanted to but he had thought of a way around her pain.  
"What if you partnered with Morgana instead? He'd be smaller so it'd be less pain?" Morgana's eyes lit up, completely ignoring the fact he was called small. Futaba looked conflicted and muttered to herself "b-but...my first time.." Makoto interjected, "Aren't cats barbed...down there?".  
Yusuke nodded "Ah, is that why they create such ruckus when they mate?" he seemed to enjoy the trivia more than the rest of the Thieves. Ryuiji nodded "Yeah man, one time two cats got stuck in my walls. All they effin did was effin fu-" Morgana threw his arms up and yelled "I. AM. NOT. A. CAT!!!"  
Futaba looked at him and bluntly replied: "But is it barbed?" Morgana shyly put his arms down "...Y-yeah" Futaba shook her head "Then stay faaarrr away, Mona!"  
Morgana sadly lowered his head and bellowed out a "mroawww..."  
Yusuke cupped his chin "But what about in his Van Form?" Ann shook her head "Does he have a...y'kno? When he's a bus?" Makoto interjected "Even if a van did have a...y'kno...it'd probably be bigger to match larger-scale proportions which makes the very reason we even considered Mona in the first place irrelevant"  
Morgana looked severely dejected by this point and just waddled into a corner where he started to pout. 

"S-so...Joker?"  
Joker nodded and knelt beside the lube splatter, bathing his fingers in it before stroking his already firm cock until it sheened.  
Futaba nodded back and got on all fours, closing her eyes "Go when you want j-just please..." her voice mellowed into a soft, almost endearing tone "be gentle" which was more than enough to get Joker's cock to dribble some precum, obviously turned on by her sweet nervousness.  
He mounted her back end, with his hands at her sides, and slowly aligned his shiny dick with her slimy hole. She gulped loudly, feeling his thick head peck at her entrance. Joker pushed his hips forward, the tip of his head making slide penetration and widening the tight hole; Futaba couldn't help but let out a noise that was somewhere between a whine and a moan.  
Joker felt her intestinal entrance (or exit, really) twitch and tighten. He slowly slid further, half of his cockhead now inside of his sister-like figure. She was squeezing her eyes and mouth shut as hard as possible, trying not to make a noise or see the others watch her get violated. Joker leaned forward and planted a few soft, wet kisses at the base of her neck causing her to shutter and get more aroused. He was trying to make this as enjoyable for her as possible and to do so he had to pull out some romantic moves, courtesy of Sojiro (although he probably had no idea such advice would be used on his Futaba), each kiss left a glistening patch of skin behind it followed by a soft sweet exhale from Oracle who couldn't help but get wetter with each smooch. Slick lines of thick excitement ran down her chubby thighs or clung to strings heading towards the floor in-between them before hitting the ground and accumulating into a small pile, her hole was dilated further than ever before with the sole need to get filled as full as possible.  
Futaba was **almost** enjoying herself when the mysterious voice interrupted, saying:  
"Hurry up! I didn't assume I needed a time limit but I guess I must!" he sighed melodramatically, the Phantom Thieves could hear him typing with extreme fervently "there we go!"  
The screen displaying the girls' scores changed into a timer stating

Time Until Punishment: 20 Minutes

"For real!?" Skull, obviously, exclaimed.  
"I'm going to push further in" Joker stated with a blunt sternness, enough so to make Futaba start to panic "w-wait! Joker, I'm n-not sure that I c-c-" Joker pushed his hips forward, sliding the rest of his cockhead into his little sister. Her intestines were slimy and warm, her soft walls were tight to the point of squeezing Joker's cock, he had to fight the urge to completely submerge his dick in her guts. Futaba squealed out a pathetic whine "Ow! Ow! Ow! JOKER!" Her arms and legs were shaking, her mouth was clenched shut but the overproduction of saliva in her mouth made it so thick, bubbly globs of spit dripped from her cute lips and onto the floor under her head.  
Ann, who was outright watching at this point, gasped. Panther cupped her hands around her mouth to increase her volume "Hey! Joker! Treat her nicely!"  
Makoto replied to her in Joker's stead, kicking off with a struggled sigh "It is unfortunate Panther but, Joker knows what he's doing."  
"Huh?"  
Yusuke agreed "Queen is correct. With this limited time, it would be easy to rush and go without care for your partner, but it would also be easy to not move much at all to make sure that they stay safe and unhurt. Joker is caught between a hard rock and a harder place, resulting in him having to push forward but still with some discretion"  
Ann put her head down, her despair caused by this mysterious game only grew at the realization of how it forces them to treat each other. It won't be easy..., because it can't. It was that realization that began to dishearten Panther.

Joker slid his hips back, the simple movement causing Futaba to tighten and whine again, he pushed forward again, releasing another similar noise from Futaba. Joker put on his most melodic and caring voice, sounding somewhat similar to the way that good chocolate feels when it burns the back of your throat "Loosen up, it's only making it harder on you"  
Futaba nodded and simply grunted out a sort of agreement. She took a deep breath and held it in her lungs for some time before slowly releasing it through her nose, Joker could feel her ass's death grip on him start to loosen. "Good girl" he leaned forward and planted another sloppy kiss on her neck, causing her to lift her head upwards and moan from between her clenched teeth. 

Thick beads of perspiration skated down both of their bodies, leaving wet trails behind them as they moved and fell to the ground, leaving smaller puddle beneath them. Joker's toned body was at its peak sweaty, which he was happily aware of, salty sweat sliding swiftly between the lining's of his muscles before dripping off of his body and onto the small frame he was suspending himself over- their sweat mixed on her back and ran down her body as one. Joker couldn't tell what was lube running down her ass crack and down her legs or what was sweat- let alone, _his_ sweat.  
Coupled with his soft voice, nice cock, stern grip, fluid movements, nice body and an atmosphere made for bringing the best out in all; the other phantom thieves couldn't help but feel jealousy whether for his body or for the fact that Futaba was getting filled with his body. Makoto struggled to hide her shameful excitement at the scene, unlike Haru who was caught in the moment and rubbing her luscious thighs together, causing them to squish together beautifully. Skull couldn't help but watch the full-figured Noir rub close her eyes with gentle pleasure, her mouth agape enough that Ryuji could see strands of thick slobber holding her jaw to the roof of her mouth and a beautiful pink tongue from in between her soft full lips. Excitement ran down both of her legs as they pressed tighter and tighter together, keeping their slow pace. Ryuiji could feel his dick throb and push out some precum which trickled off of his thick cockhead and onto the floor.

Futaba's whines had subsided in the place of gentle moans, Joker slowly kept pushing slightly deeper every few thrusts into her rear. Each time prompting a small outcry from Sakura's sensitive self. 

Time Until Punishment: 13 Minutes

Joker had a little over half of his cock in Futaba, he looked at the timer and huffed "I need to increase my pace. Futaba, are you ready?"  
She shook her head "N-no! Joker, I can barely t-t-take this!" Joker sighed "then I apologize".  
Joker's grip on her sides increased to an almost painful level, his fingers sinking into the fatty tissue lining her waist. "N-NO1 J-J-JOKER PL-" Futaba was cut off by Joker's cock sinking into her, it wasn't fast or all in one thrust but there was nothing breaking it up nor any movement besides the slow sinking of his cock into her asshole. He couldn't help but let out a few pleasured groans at the feeling of his throbbing penis being engulfed by an ever-tightening, soft, wet, hot flesh. He could feel it clinging to his dick to the point of his cock veins being shaped into her intestinal walls. She kept crying out and shaking, her pain causing her to tighten and her tightening causing her pain. Futaba was starting to cry, clear tears falling running down her reddened cheeks but she was doing t it best to hide it to no avail as her every sob shook her body and caused her anal walls to flex around Joker.  
Joker kissed the back of her head- and secretly inhaled as he loved the smell of Futaba's hair, he whispered in a tone so only she could hear "I'm sorry Futaba, please don't be upset. It's almost over" She nodded, deciding not to speak so he couldn't hear how obviously pained her voice would be. 

After a few excruciating moments of Joker forcefully spreading Futaba's anal walls he had finally gotten nearly his enter cock inside of her, with the exclusion of the base as her fluffy ass cheeks would make it impossible for him to press deeper and he was already pressing them against his body fairly hard. "There we go, Futaba, now just some thrusts and I should be able to finish" she nodded once again. Futaba could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her vision getting somewhat obscured by purple-ish blobs with each heavy beat of her tired heart. Every breath Futaba breathed was shakey, loud and, hurt her tightened throat. 

Time Until Punishment: 11 Minutes

Joker rolled his hips back, Futaba exhaling loudly at the odd sensation, once about half of his dick was out he began pushing back in. "Fuck, J-Joker! Th-this feels aw-awful!" she sobbed, secretly regretting speaking as it revealed her tears to her Joker. One of his soft hands slid up her body, from her side to her cheeks, he softly wiped one of her tears off and caressed his Futaba.  
She subconsciously rested her head in his hand, soaking it with her spit, sweat, and tears. (Maybe a little snot, but Joker doesn't need to know that, does he?)  
Joker slid his cock all the way back in, much to Futaba's pain and discomfort. He slowly gathered a comfortable pace and rhythm- albeit Futaba never found it comfortable, each thrust into her unwilling body forced a troubled moanish whine from her and her to contract her anal walls against him. This feeling of her loosening a little when he moved inwards and tightening was nearly euphoric for their leader. He could barely hide his moans with each violation of her natural exit.  
Joker loved the thought of leaving trails of precum through her intestines and his thick dick spreading her reddened walls as they tighten in a useless attempt to expel him. His pace increased considerably- not to anything wild but to the pace that normal anal would consist of to people who are _used_ to it would do. His moans became louder- as did Futaba's sobs, whines, and general outcries, as his cock began twitching in her guts and dripping more and more precum inside of her. The Phantom Leader's precum mixed with the lube and general anal juices in her body like she was some sort of crying fleshy test tube. 

Snot ran down her lips and chin, hanging off of her face disgustingly, enough to turn off some of the viewing Thieves. She was being ridiculously degraded against her will and Joker genuinely didn't mean for it to be like that.  
"Futaba, I-I'm going to cum!" "O-Oka- AH!" She was cut off as Joker's force transformed into apathetic slams, causing her body- particularly her ass and thighs, to jiggle as their bodies loudly clapped together and her asshole made wet squishing noises. "J-JOKER STOP! OW! J-J-J-JO-" she kept pleading but Joker couldn't stop, his dick was about to explode inside of his little sister's shithole. His pace slowed down into randomly paced forceful slams that jolted the small girl's entire body. Eventually, her arms gave out under her and her upper half hit the ground and her ass raised into the air, giving Joker even deep access to her guts causing a whole new slew of pains. Futaba loudly sobbed into the ground that her face was being slammed into, she was too fucked up to even form words beyond unintelligible gurgle like noises that sounded much like her pleas from before. Joker wasn't aware of it but her face was being smeared into the snot, tears, spit and, sweat puddle under her head with each thrust- causing it to get coated in her hair and in her mouth.  
Joker thrust a few more times inside of her before his cock twitched and spurted thick white streams into her intestines with a loud sigh from him. He went limp over top of his body, letting his cock rest in her ass as the final drops of cum spilled into her guts. 

Futaba kept sobbing for some time, the rest of the thieves were shocked silent.

Time Until Punishment:Cleared!

The screen changed back into scores displaying:  
HARU: 0  
MAKO: 0  
ANN_:0  
FUTA: I

A crown was displayed by Futaba's score to show she was in the lead, something she couldn't appreciate while sobbing in a puddle of her own bodily fluids. The room smelled heavily of sweat, dick, and ass much to the pleasure of some thieves and the chagrin of others. Joker caught his breath and slowly began sliding out of Futaba's sore ass, her own cries having quieted into the occasional soft sob, her asshole clung to his dick head making it pucker around it as he pulled out. Joker's dick had some traces of blood on them and had become mostly flaccid, her now-gaped asshole dripped cum and was open enough for some of the thieves to see into her body, she would usually care but was too tired to be able to.  
Joker sat down by her head and softly pet her "I'm sorry Futaba, don't be mad" after a few lengthy moments Futaba shook her head "I-I'm not" she said in the weakest voice that Joker had heard from her. 

The voice came back and declared:  
"Congratulations Futaba Sakura of Computers! You have succeeded at gaining a point and living up to your purpose! Please accept this gift as a reward!"  
The square in the ceiling opened back up and a candy bar wrapper fluttered down from it and softly placed itself onto her head  
"I'll admit that it's not much but you guys came sooner than expected so I couldn't get the rewards system ready...eh, and I forgot to put a trashcan up here"  
Ryuiji slammed his foot down "For Real!? After all that? You just dump trash on her!?" Yusuke agreed "And what kind of nickname _is_ Futaba Sakura of Computers?"  
Ann was about to make a comment on Yusuke's query but decided against it.  
The mysterious voice ignored them and continued speaking  
"The next round will begin in..."  
"Fivefourthreetwoone!"  
Everyone was too aghast at his odd nature to keep commenting on it.

The wheels began spinning again, this time at a much slower pace to begin with and ending much sooner too, obvious signs that the Mysterious Voice was getting impatient. The wheel on the right ended, everyone gasped.  
"Hey! That's no fair!" Ann yelled  
"Shouldn't there be a rule against that!?" Makoto said at similar volume  
"I do not wish to see such a sight again, please consider changing the decision" Yusuke agreed  
"You don't have to be so nice Fox, he's not a nice person" Haru pointed out  
"For Real!?" said you-know-who  
"Give Lady Ann a chance!" Morgana complained  
"HEY!" Ann yelled back  
Futaba tiredly lifted her head, her breath stolen from her lungs as she saw what the wheel had landed on...

Futaba, The Incest Fetishist

"N-no! No please!"  
The left wheel stopped, landing on Double Penetration.  
The room was stunned silent with the exclusion of Futaba who wouldn't stop pleading for a change.

The Mysterious Voice sighed "Okay, your reward can be immunity for...hmmm, three rounds?" Futaba cried out "PLEASE!"  
Both wheels began spinning again as an unspoken agreement.  
Futaba sighed in relief and slowly began sitting up, various liquids dripping off of her face.  
Joker put his arm around his little sister, which made her smile wearily.

The wheel on the right stopped spinning, the result being:

Haru, The Top Heavy

Haru nearly gulped loudly and nodded, trying to be strong.  
The right wheel started slowing  
[Double Penetration] She knew that the wheel should keep moving so she kept her composure  
[Anal] Haru felt that she could if she had to but was secretly quite terrified of the selection...until  
[Titjob] The pointer slowed to a halt, Haru sighed "Thank goodness!" 

Ryuiji and Morgana came speeding to Haru  
"Me! Me! Me!"  
"No! Me! This cat still has a barbed dick!"  
Haru blushed and looked at both of them "I'm sorry Morgana, I don't want to hurt your feelings but..."  
Morgana put his head down and sadly 'Mroaw'd' before walking back into his Mope Corner.  
Ryuji's eyes got wide "FOR REAL!?" His dick launched straight up and began twitching, precum sliding down his shaft.  
Haru nodded with a genuine and innocent smile "Of course Skull-chan! Get comfortable!" she leaned forward and left a kiss on his cheek, before falling to her knees and pressing her sweaty breasts on both sides of Ryuji's hot shaft.  
She took a deep breath before looking lovingly up at Skull with big, sweet eyes that made his heart melt.

"I hope you're ready, heehee" she smiled brightly enough to bring the dead back to life and then f- 

FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON PERSONA 5: ROULETTE CHAPTER TWO: FAMILIAR VOICE!


	2. Familiar Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rounds 2-4!   
> Haru seems to have more sides to her than originally meets the eye...I wouldn't make her angry if I were you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know in the previous chapter I said rounds 2-5 would be covered but the chapter felt really bloated so I cut round 5. It is fully written and you'll be able to read it next chapter! But until then, enjoy these rounds! :)

The pointer of the roulette stopped after loudly clicking past a tooth, landing on:  
[Haru, The Top Heavy]

Haru nearly gulped loudly and nodded, trying to be strong.  
The right wheel started slowing  
[Double Penetration] She knew that the wheel should keep moving as she had gotten used to it, allowing her to keep her composure.  
[Anal] Haru felt that she could if she had to but was secretly quite terrified of the selection...until  
[Titjob] The pointer slowed to a halt, Haru sighed "Thank goodness!"

Ryuiji and Morgana came speeding to Haru, both of them sporting obvious erections.  
"Me! Me! Me!"  
"No! Me! That stupid cat still has a barbed dick!"  
Haru blushed and looked at Morgana and then Ryuji and back at Mona "I'm sorry Morgana, I don't want to hurt your feelings but..."  
Morgana put his head down and sadly 'Mroaw'd' before walking back into his Mope Corner.  
Ryuji's eyes got wide "FOR REAL!?" His dick got hard in a flash and began twitching out precum.  
Haru nodded with a genuine and innocent smile "Of course Skull-chan! Get comfortable!" she leaned forward and left a kiss on his cheek, before falling to her knees and pressing her sweaty breasts on both sides of Ryuji's shaft, she enjoyed the heat emanating from his member onto her chest and the feeling of his precum smearing against her.  
She took a deep breath before looking lovingly up at Skull with big, sweet eyes that made his heart melt...and his dick solidify.

"I hope you're ready, heehee" she smiled brightly enough to bring the dead back to life. Skull nodded excitedly, his dick twitching between her soft breasts. Haru's face was beet red as she squished her breasts together as tight as she could without hurting herself, her fingers sinking into the sweat-shined skin. Ryuji's enlarged dick was completely buried in Haru's large chest, only the wet tip showing from between the two large pillows. Sakamoto felt as if he were going to melt with his desperate member stuck between the soft skin of Haru's chest, a pleasant heat radiating from them and enveloping his cock.  
Noir bit down on her lip due to the sweaty musk of Skull's excited erection, her soaked flower dilated and began to drip slow strands of clear excitement onto the floor.   
The look on his teammate's face was too much, her expression somehow still came out so sweet and innocent despite the obvious arousal it portrayed his cock couldn't help but to twitch and leak some more precum at the sight of it- most of which slid down his cock and smeared across Haru's breasts, only making him more aroused as a result. Haru slowly began grinding her breasts up and down the length of Ryuji. Skull let his head lull as he sank into the pleasure- sighing a few comfortable breaths. Noir smiled  
"Am I doing a good job, Skull?" Ryuji nodded "Eff yeah, feels like heaven down there!" Haru let out an ingenuous giggle.

Yusuke put his slender hand to his chin with an intrigued look on his face, he found strange fascination in the way Skull's dick would peak out of Haru's tits before sinking back down as her chest reached his base in a well-kept rhythm. Makoto looked over at Yusuke, confused at his expression "What are you looking at, Yusuke?"   
"Hmm, I was just deliberating if such a scene would still convey beauty in an artwork or if it's completely created by Okumura's divine cadence." Makoto sighed with subtle amusement "I'm not too sure it would sell well in the crowds you'd like it to but Futaba showed me a site made specifically for such art"   
"So there are others who see the beauty in such scenarios, to think, I would have written it off as simple obscenity but I see now...lust and pleasing others are two sides of the same coin that make up humanity's most common motivations!"   
Ann butted in "You would have written it off as obscene!? Are you forgetting what you tried to make me model for?"   
Yusuke sighed "If only I knew that I'd see you in the nude with or without trying then I could have saved some time, ah, but I suppose it was the same waste of time that brought me to you all. When I look at it that way, I don't believe it to be a waste at all..."   
"You're missing the point!"

Haru's breasts started to heat up from the friction despite the sweat and precum that kept them glisteningly wet, a caring but worried expression washed over her "Is this friction uncomfortable?"   
Skull was surprised from her motherly nature "I-I guess it could be...wetter" Haru cheeks began moving about after a few moments she puckered her lips and looked down at his cock, she let a long strand of spit glide out from between her now-wet lips, it dangled over her chest for a few moments whilst softly swaying before falling down on his cock head. She began moving her breasts in circular motions, the left breast going clockwise and the right doing the opposite, to smear the bubbly spit all over his dick and her chest- once she was satisfied, she returned to simply moving them up and down...  
After a few more motions she decided to switch things up, Haru began slowly sliding her breasts up to his head and giving a few circular motions on his tip before slamming her bosom down to his base, each time with a gratifying jiggle that reminded the peeping Mona of water balloons.   
Every thrust downward would reveal Ryuji's rosy head when this would happen strands of sticky spit would connect his tip to her chest became visible.  
Skull began squirming and thrusting his hips in a synced rhythm, each time letting out a progressively louder groan as he got nearer to orgasm.   
"N-Noir, I ain't gonna last t-to- Ahn! Much longer!" Haru giggled softly "That's okay Skull, release yourself when you need to!" her eyes narrowed seductively as her smile changed into something a little lustier all the while retaining the caring look Haru was known for, her voice changing to match "You can make a mess out of me...I want you to, Skull"   
His cock twitched while he breathlessly replied "Wh-what?"  
Without replying, Haru began moving her tits up and down Skull's length as fast as she could. Causing her face to redden with exertion as well as making her breathlessly pant with every movement- every sweat-soaked thrust made her perspiration fly off of her body and her chest to squelch immodestly as his dick slammed through the manufactured dripping hole.   
"Good boy, let it all out on me~" she beamed.   
His cock twitched faster and faster- her pace changed to match causing her breasts to jiggle in every direction as if she were doing the world's most intense jumping jacks. The squelches getting louder and louder, Haru's pitiful tiny pants getting more and more audible, Ryuji's squirming became worse and worse, his cock shot out more and more precum making her tits wetter and wetter until! Until!

Until finally, with a loud and pent up moaning yell from Skull dense white strands shot up into the air. Landing all over the sweet girl with some falling onto her chest and slowly sliding between her breasts, some falling onto her hair and sticking multiple batches of her silky strands together- looking quite nice against her cream-colored hair, some falling against her face and coating her cute expression. Haru released his cock from her squishy grasp after a few seconds, smiling sweetly. Haru enjoyed the feeling of being covered in such a sticky warmth as well as the satisfaction of single-handedly pushing someone to orgasm.  
Haru leaned over and gave his soaked cock a gentle kiss, causing it to twitch tiredly when she pulled back, a glob of clear-ish precum stuck on her luscious pink lips like gloss before her cute tongue slid out and sensually licked it off of her lips. She put her hand to her mouth and savored the taste before standing up and bowing to Skull.  
"Thank you very much for the pleasant time, Skull!" She happily walked to a corner and sat down, everyone's eyes stuck on the huge wet spot that covered the middle of her chest- created from accumulated sweat, spit, precum, and Ryuji's seed which was evidently a sticky concoction as various curly pubic hairs were stuck to the bottom of her breasts.

Ryuji was gasping for air, his cock still twitching in the air "That was...effin amazing!" Mona ran over to him.  
"What was it like!? Were they soft?!" Ryuji pushed Mona back "Hush up, man. I'm still tired!"

 

Makoto looked towards the ceiling "What about her reward? Does she also get immunity?" The voice didn't take long to reply  
"I guess, I don't care. Is that what you'd like, Titty Typhoon?"  
Haru shook her head "I'd rather have something to drink? Do you have tea?"   
"I did, but I drank it. Would soda work?"  
"What kind?"  
"I dunno, there's no label"  
Yusuke interjected "What sort of soda has no label? I've never encountered such thing"  
"I peeled it off"  
Haru cut Yusuke off so that the conversation would stop, she was curious why he peeled it off but didn't really need to know.  
"That's fine! Thank you!"  
The ceiling opened up a few moments before a soda can came flying down out of it at extreme speeds, slamming into the ground with intense force.  
Makoto put her hand out to tell Haru to not go for it "It would probably explode if you opened it"  
Yusuke held his chin "Who'd put a bomb in a soda?"  
"I didn't say that there was a bomb in it! I was sayi-"  
"Exploding without a bomb? Perhaps this is the work of an enemy Persona?"  
Futaba, who had been regaining her strength, laughed "Was that a Joj-"  
The voice came back on to defend itself "Hey! I did my best! I didn't have to get you anything! Stop being greedy, dumb whore!"  
Haru inhaled to yell something, probably related to the fact she never even complained but was cut off by the wheels starting back up.

The wheels suddenly stopped on a name without any of the fanfare that was present in the previous rounds.  
[Makoto, The Boy Lookalike]   
Makoto gulped and tried to ready herself for whatever was coming next  
[Masturbation]  
She sighed loudly, she definitely didn't want to do so but it was better than most of the other options.  
Then she realized;...  
Queen walked into a corner and faced the wall before sitting down and licking her fingers.   
She thought to herself "There's no need for anyone to watch! I can have privacy!"  
She nervously lowered one wet index down to her lips before-  
"Makoto Nijima, I can't believe this but you're forcing me to add a new rule!" The Mysterious Voice whined.  
"HUH!? That's not fair! You can't just add rules in the middle of the game!"  
"Aaaannnnddddd why can't I?" The room became silent "exactly. Now there must be at least one witness to every act! When a witness isn't looking at you your countdown will go three times as fast!"  
Makoto gulped and was about to protest when her timer began going at an unreasonable speed.

[TIME UNTIL PUNISHMENT: 00:20:00] 

She stood up nervously, her body shaking but she kept looking towards the corner- unsure of what to do and unready for anything she should do.  
Her wobbling legs carried her into the center of the room, her close friends were definitely looking at her but the timer was still going down at ridiculous speeds, she realized that they had to witness her _doing_ the act and not just witness her in general. She quickly put her index finger to her clit and rubbed once in a circular motion, an uncomfortable huff escaping through her pursed lips.  
The timer finally slowed down to normal speed, much to her relief.

[TIME UNTIL PUNISHMENT: 00:18:57] 

She slowly lowered herself to the ground and got comfortable.   
Makoto kept slowly rubbing her cute clit in a circle, letting out patternless breaths of unease. She didn't like them seeing her naked let alone masturbate! She felt ashamed on the nights that she'd masturbate completely alone to begin with!  
They could see that she had a horseshoe vagina, that she was wet from the acts of the others and especially the thick smell of sweat and sex in the room, they could see that her nipples were slightly uneven and that her nipples looked weird when they got hard (at least to her). Her closest friends could see the prideful Queen's every insecurity at her most intimate!  
"I c-can't do it!" She stood up "I can't masturbate in front of my friends! You have to underst-" her eyes focused on the timer that began going fast again "H-how bad is the punishment?"   
The voice replied ominously "Worse than being seen digging around in your cunt"  
Makoto gulped loudly and sat down. Quickly returning to rubbing her clit again. She felt so degraded but tried to fight through it, the other Phantom Thieves were! "Yeah!" she thought "I can't let them be the only ones doing their best! I have to at least try!" Makoto smiled with pride and slide her index into her body with a gasp. The feeling of her wet folds wrapping around her soft finger, the feeling of her body leaking excitement, the feeling of the finger digging deeper and deeper, the feeling of warmth and wetness against her fingertip started to mix lewdly with the shame of being watched.  
Something was changing in her mind and body as everyone's curious and aroused stares started to make her wet. She felt as if their eyes were heating up her body wherever they lay, as if their fantasies of fucking her despite them being such close friends began turning into invisible hands of pure searing lust that caressed her internally and made her tighten further and further against her finger...s, before Makoto could realize it she was lost in the moment and had already put in two more of her fingers.  
"I-Its never felt this good before! I-I don't even know what to think!"  
She had only ever been able to slide in two fingers before but the additional excitement made her crave more filling, her hole stretching wider than ever before as everyone watched. They could see her chest lift up and down as she heaved out pleasured moans, they could see her fingers sliding in and out as her hips rocked against them, they could see her head lull back and her eyes softly shut as she lost herself in ecstasy. They could hear her tight hole squelch as it kissed the base of her fingers tightly, they could smell her thick sweat drip down her square-framed body, the only thing's her friends couldn't shamefully share in was the intense rush of feelings Makoto had lost herself in.  
Queen could feel searing white heat grow in her stomach as her body got closer and closer to a much-needed release. She cupped her small breast in her free hand and rolled her sweaty swollen nipples through her fingers. Her pace increased as it started to become too much to handle, her body contorting under the pleasure that was starting to become exceedingly hard to endure.   
Nijima had always had to fight to orgasm, sometimes not being able to finish at all due to her extreme sensitivity making it feel so good that it became overwhelming and even painful during the plateau but she was too gone from her head to even think about stopping as her body had become nearly autonomous- just going through every motion necessary to feel as mind-shatteringly good as conceivably possible.  
Queen fell backward with a shriek as the pleasure ran across her entire body way past anything she was prepared to tolerate, her body convulsed as it was filled with an intense rapture. Large streams of transparent liquid discharged from her urethra in cadence with her convulsion.  
Her body slowly came to a still, her fingers still stuck inside of her loosening holes. Wet spots spread out in front of her with the trajectory of her squirt, absorbing into the floor and staining it.   
Her body shook and roughly heaved to the point that her lungs began to burn, her body was slippery with sweat and shining beautifully- in the reflection of her skin the Thieves could see each other aroused and wanting to jump her tired bones. All of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts stood there in awe, their dicks hard or their cunts dripping. Queen slowly slid her fingers out with one last loud squelch and a soft squirt. Her fingers had become pruney from her juices which were thickly coated onto her fingers. 

Reality hit her again as she looked around wearily at her fellow Thieves. "I-I a-apologize" they shook their heads in unison, none of them needing an apology for the amazing show she just put on.  
She continued "I-I don't think I can move..."

The Mysterious voice spoke out "Congratulations! Makoto, the Bitchy Butch! What would you like as a reward?" "Is a shower an option?" "No." "Freedom?" "No." "Permanent Immunity?" "Two Turns at best" "But you gave Oracle three!" "I like gamer girls and girls with Tik Tok and Futaba is both" "Futaba has a Tik Tok? Do you?" "Unimportant" "Can I get an apple then, I'm pretty hungry?" "Would you settle for a package of pepperoni's?" "Those are two comple-..."  
Makoto stopped as a realization hit her.  
"I recognize your voice somehow!"   
"HUH!?" The Mysterious Voice sounded genuinely surprised.  
Haru snapped her fingers "Oh yeah! I meant to say that! After Round Two, I suddenly recognized it too! But he cut me off before I could say anything"   
Futaba sat up tiredly, with her back propped against Joker "Me too! I was too tired to say anything but he sounds a lot like...er,...somebody!"  
Joker sighed "Is Somebody his given or his surname?"  
Ann didn't enjoy Joker's attitude "Hey, It's at least something!"  
Mona agreed "Yeah! You tell em' Lady Ann!"  
Ryuji shook his head "How is that anything?"  
Makoto lamented "Skull's right, it isn't anything useful...for now at least. We may regain more of our memories as this game continues and since only the women who have played have any recognition of the voice, it may be related to...y'kno" she blushed "finishing"  
Yusuke disagreed "If that were the case then Skull should have his memories back and Haru shouldn't, unless she enjoyed it more than it appeared"  
Haru added "I think I might have! At least a little!"  
Makoto reluctantly agreed with Yusuke, despite it killing her theory "No, Yusuke's right. Skull _and_ Joker should remember something if that were the case"  
Mona jumped in "Mraow! I once read an article that said that women have better memories than men! Maybe the female hippocampus is connected to the vagina?"  
Yusuke nodded "That would explain it, it's not tied to orgasm but merely female arousal"  
Everyone else shook their head fervently but Ann was the first to try and speak "T-th...that's...you don't really believe that, right, you two?"  
Mona scratched the back of the neck "N-no...of course not"  
Haru tilted her head "How did you even look that up? And on what?"  
"...Joker's phone while he was asleep"  
Futaba furrowed her brow "Can his touch screen even register cat paws?"  
Joker tag teamed him "Why did you even look **that** up?"  
Yusuke nodded "What need would there be?"  
"DON'T USE AN ALL-OUT ATTACK AGAINST A FELLOW THEIF!"

The Voice returned "Due to your inability to answer, your reward will be registered as Pepperoni"  
Much quicker than before, a package of pepperoni's fell out of the ceiling and onto her tired body.  
Makoto sighed and left them where they landed, closing her eyes in an attempt to regain her SP.

 

The wheels began swirling once again, everyone's head snapped towards them in anticipation.  
[Haru, The Top Heavy]  
"Huh? Me again?" she gulped loudly.  
[Thighjob]  
She sighed loudly "Lucks on my side!"

Noir looked towards Joker "So...have you gotten your energy back?" she smiled expectantly. Joker shook his head "I don't think I could" he motioned his head towards the still worn out Futaba laying against him. Noir nodded, with disappointment. Ryuji's cock got back up as he started waving his arms again "Me! Me! I'm ready again!" Haru giggled "Now, now. Rest up! You'll get another chance!"  
Yusuke sighed dramatically "If I must."  
Haru patted him on the back "Get comfortable~"  
He sat down with his legs crossed and his back as straight as wood "How is this?"  
"Uhm...awful" she tried her best to keep a sweet tone, her frustration and worry becoming present on her face.  
"My apologies" Yusuke laid on his back with his flaccid dick now presented to the world.  
Haru leaned forward and softly rubbed his cock against her cheek with her cutesy smile still stuck on her face.  
"What are you doing? A thighjob requires your thighs, does it not?"  
Haru giggled and pecked a kiss onto the head of his member "It does but, er, it won't work unless you're hard"   
"Ah, my mistake."  
Futaba groaned "What turns you on, Inari?" doing Haru a favor and beating the bush instead of around it.  
"Hmmm, I suppose...beauty"  
Haru looked severely hurt and shocked.  
Ann yelled out "Hey! Yusuke! That's completely rude! Apologize to Noir immediately!"  
"Oh, my mistake. I'm sorry Noir"  
Haru shook her head, her shocked expression turning into a visible fury "I-It's okay Fox~" her voice was quivering but still sweet "We all have preferences~!"   
She stood up and assumed a position for stomping "I like smart men or tough men or charming ones!" the sweetness of her voice began to melt under a heated wrath, revealing a bitter resentment underneath "You probably like perky breasts or straight hair or weak women!" Ann yelled out to her "Don't do anything rash, Noir! He didn't me-" before Ann could finish, Noir's foot came crashing down onto Yusuke's dick. His body shot up in pain as he cried out.  
"So I guess neither of us fit each other's preferences!"

Haru pushed Yusuke back onto the ground with her knee, foot still planted on his pained cock, before falling on top of him and putting her face inches away from his "I. AM. GONNA. CRUSH. YOUR. DICK!" She took her foot off and quickly repositioned herself. Yusuke was too shocked to do much more than writhe and...get hard.  
Okumura put her plump thighs on both sides of Yusuke's semi-hard cock before clamping them together, his dick making an indent in her juicy legs. Her thighs were already lubricated and slick from her excitement so friction wasn't much of a problem, she tightened her thighs as much as they could until the softness was no longer noticeable and thick muscles were visible spread across them. Her thighs became as hard as rocks as they clamped down on Yusuke's now-full erection, making him writhe in pain even more. She roughly began lifting her legs up and down, slamming them painfully into his body, her cute face contorted into a pained rage. Every lift upwards felt as if Yusuke was getting his dick ripped off due to her thighs' sheer grip.   
Yusuke covered his face with his hand as he wriggled around "Ah~ Ahn!" he moaned and groaned, yelping and whining.  
His pain turned into arousal and his arousal turned into pleasure, it was hard for Fox to keep his head straight as the small girl crushed his aching cock.  
Haru's speed only kept increasing, until her thighs were a near blur and Yusuke could barely even tell what he was feeling, amazing pain and a terrible pleasure swirled around in his body shocking him like going from straight hot to straight cold in quick succession.   
Haru was heaving loudly but could tell she was already nearly finished due to his cock twitching and her legs getting wetter with his precum.

Thick white strings of hot cum went into the air, landing on Haru's thighs mixing with her and Yusuke's juices, landing on her feet and leaking from between her sweaty toes down her soles, landing on Yusuke's writhing abdomen and staying there.  
Yusuke yelled out loudly as he reached orgasm but that intense pain quickly turned into intense pleasure as his cock slowly became flaccid from in between Haru's still moving thighs. She kept stroking his cock with her legs despite him having finished, causing him to feel an intensely overstimulation. He began yelling in pain and trying to get out of her grip but to no avail.  
"Congratulations, Haru the...are you still going? I'll, er, wait until you're um...finished"

Yusuke's pained cock slowly went back up due to the stimulation, it was so sensitive to the point that his every breath was wasted expressing his severe pain. " **I'M NOT DONE UNTIL IT BURSTS!** "   
Ann was trying to convince Haru to stop but neither of them could hear over their deafening feelings.  
Quicker than before, Yusuke's cock began twitching, already near orgasm once again.  
"This Pain! This- AH! Sensation! This is- AH! Ahn! THIS IS ART!" Yusuke screamed out, having reached a revelation that he never even pondered.  
His body began wildly convulsing as his dick spurted out white-ish translucent squirts of cum across their bodies once more.  
Haru came to a stop and spread her legs, untightening them back to their trademark plumpness.

She scratched her scalp, her face on fire with embarrassment "I-...I'm sorry Yusuke."  
Yusuke, coated in sweat and cum, could barely speak through pained breaths "No...you've...taught me...how to feel...art outside of...painting!"  
Haru just nodded, clueless of how to reply before backing away from him.  
Everyone was once again in shock from what they witnessed, Yusuke's limp cock rested on his exerted body.

"Congratulations, Haru the...the Sadist!" Haru blushed "You have completed round Four! Please accept your reward!"  
A mysterious bottle fell from the ceiling "Huh? I-I don't get to choose?"  
She wobbled over to it and picked it up, it had a logo stamped on it.

[Tanaka's _shade_ y commodities!   
Liquid No. 48151/62342]

Along with a picture of an aged man wearing sunglasses.  
"Wow...there's more liquids than I thought there were..."  
Futaba tilted her head "What is it?"  
Haru shrugged and tossed it to her, Futaba lazily caught it and examined it "Oh President Tanaka! I heard rumors about him! He evidently used to run some commodity shows or something then started a black market!" Futaba chuckled "He sells all kinds of weird things! From tapeworms to weapons to pee to used panties, the works!"   
Makoto, half-awake, put her hand to her mouth "There are people who buy that stuff?"  
Futaba nodded "If you want to make some quick cash, he's the guy to contact!"  
Ann shook her head "Futaba...you haven't...have you?"  
Futaba shrugged "He pays pretty good and I was needing the Pink Argus figure to complete my collection!"  
Yusuke stretched and sat up "I thought you already had a Pink Argus?"  
"No, they recently made a new series and since they are all played by different actors- they made new figures! The actress for Pink Argus is pretty cute too, so it was worth it!" she sounded surprisingly confident and proud of her actions as if they were business savvy.

The wheel, apathetic to their conversation, began spinning wildly before settling on   
[Ann, The Latex-Clad]  
Ann sighed "Does that title even count if I'm naked?"  
[Analingus]   
Ann froze "St-stick my tongue where!?", luckily the pointer clicked once more...  
[Cunnilingus]  
She was still stunned but more pleased with it than Analingus...until   
_*click*_  
 ** _[Double Penetration]_**  
Ann nearly fell backward "I-I..."  
She took a deep breath "I can do this!"  
Futaba lifted up the bottle "I guess this is supposed to be lube?"  
Ann silently nodded and held her hand out, Futaba threw it perfectly into Takamaki's quivering   
grasp.  
Joker stood up "I don't think Fox is in any condition to partner with anyone, nor do I believe that you'd want Mona"  
Ann shook her head "But...you're suggesting...you and..." she clenched her teeth "the moron"  
Ryuji hopped up and pumped his fist "Damn straight! I'm pumped up and ready to go! I call shotgun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Ann be able to take two dicks at once!? Find out next time on Persona 5: Roulette!  
> Chapter 3: "Fair Share" will include rounds 5-8, it's definitely going to be the sauciest chapter yet!


	3. Fair Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann is plunged into the depths of despair as her two best friends ravage her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I was nearly done with it and I was super happy with its quality but then I accidentally deleted it.  
> I was so disheartened that I needed some time away from my AO3 and especially this fic. But I'm back, bayebey!  
> I hope you guys like it.   
> (I apologize for the drop in quality, my time away let me get a little rusty :()

[Double Penetration]  
Ann nearly fell backward "I-I..."  
She took a deep breath "I can do this!"  
Futaba lifted up the bottle "I guess this is supposed to be lube?"  
Ann silently nodded and held her hand out, Futaba threw it perfectly into Takamaki's quivering grasp.  
Joker stood up "I don't think Fox is in any condition to partner with anyone, nor do I believe that you'd want Mona"  
Ann shook her head "But...you're suggesting...you and..." she clenched her teeth "the moron"  
Ryuji hopped up and pumped his fist "Damn straight! I'm pumped up and ready to go! I call shotgun!"

"Wait! D-do I even need lube?"   
Ryuji nodded "Yeah! How else are you gonna take it back there?"  
Ann huffed "No! Dumbass, I could just take one of you in my mouth, right?"  
Ryuji shook his head "No way! I'm totally in your exit~"  
Takamaki firmly smacked the back of his head "Shut up, Ryuji!"  
Ryuji shrugged "Then I guess I won't do it at all"  
"Wh-what!?" she looked genuinely frightened  
Ryuji put his arms behind his neck and closed his eyes with a confident expression.  
"You have three options, Ann, accept punishment, fuck Mona, or let me get in your ass"  
Ann sighed "Okay! Okay! Whatever, just lube up"  
She angrily tossed Ryuji the lubricant which he happily opened and began rubbing on his throbbing erection.  
"Whoo! It's cold at first but starts to feel really good, actually"  
Futaba added in "Ann, you're going to want to put some of the lube inside of you, too"  
Ann nodded solemnly and Ryuji handed it to her.  
She coated a finger in the substance and softly rubbed her asshole with it, she jumped at how cold it was.  
Ann breathed in deeply before letting the finger slowly sink in, she winced a little at the discomfort but did her best to coat her anal walls with the goop.  
Ryuji sat down on the ground and patted his thighs, Ann rolled her eyes and nervously crouched over his cock.  
Sakamoto pumped his fist through the air. He had the perfect view as her crouching spread her sweaty asscheeks and revealed her wet holes to him. Ryuji engrained each ridge of her lubed hole into his memory as he watched it nervously wink at him.  
Ann's knees trembled as she slowly lowered her body onto him, thick beads of salty sweat rolling down her curves and dripping onto her best friend's body. His cock throbbed and leaked precum that ran down his shaft, running along his swollen veins. Her dark, tight hole was touching his tip.   
She slowly sank further down, his cockhead stretching her anus, she gasped out in painful discomfort as her usually tight hole got widened to the size of Skull's incredibly swollen dick. Ryuji let out a moan as her warm, soft, anal tissues hugged his sensitive cock head. His hands tenderly held her sweaty hips, guiding her further down.   
"Mhmm" she groaned as more of Ryuji's excitement reshaped her innards. Ann could feel his every throb, each droplet of precum that he leaked, his veins pressing into her anal walls- each minor movement making her tense up and by extension, tighten around his cock and give him the view of her asshole winking with his dick lodged in it.   
For some reason that she didn't know, her body felt strangely hot and her pussy was getting wetter than usual as thick beads held by clear thin strings of excitement fell out of her pink rose and onto the floor between Skulls legs and ran down her thighs. She was so dilated that Joker could see inside of her, somewhat wanting to drop to his knees and see her cervix with his own two eyes.  
The feeling of something foreign inside of your body pressing against sensitive and soft tissue was amazingly uncomfortable for Ann, she didn't have the time to get used to what was in her let alone the parts that kept slowly sinking into her and forcing deeper and deeper segments on her intestines to stretch to sizes they were never meant to. Ann couldn't stop panting and wincing as she sank down onto Ryuji's member.   
"I'm sorry, Ann, it's just too good!"  
"Wait, Ryuji!"  
Ryuji quickly thrust the rest of his length into her, forcefully stretching the depths of her guts and with enough force to swing his testicles against her pussy- dowsing them in her excitement. Ann screamed out and stiffened her body, bitting down roughly on her lip as her eyes watered...  
But for some reason, a few spurts of cum squirted from her urethra and onto Joker's legs. 

"I was under the impression it hurt but she just..." Yusuke questioned, Futaba responded, "Yeah you're ri-...oh..."  
Makoto tilted her head "Oh, what?"  
Futaba nervously giggled "It appears that I, um,..."   
"You what?" Ann called out, frustrated.  
"I seem to have been incorrect about this being lube..."  
"If it's not lube, what could it be?" Yusuke put his hand to his chin flamboyantly  
"Umm, an aphrodisiac"  
The familiar voice chimed in "Yes! I thought it might make things easier on some of you~"  
Ryuji grunted, "Ah, that's why it feels so damn good!"

Ryuji's grip on her hips tightened as he began bouncing her apathetically, forcing her asshole to massage up and down his thick cock, each ridge of her intestinal walls coaxing him to go harder and faster, each of her pain/pleasure induced flexes squeezing precum out of him that got smeared onto her guts. As she bounced she continue to twitch and wail out moans and yelps, her breasts bounced around delightfully for Joker as sweat dripped off of them. Her mouth opened up as her tongue stuck out, thick strands of drool sliding off of the pink muscle and down her frontside, her spit caressing her tits and midriff lovingly.   
Joker was hoping to wait until she got used to Ryuji to enter her but didn't know if that had already happened or not due to her mixed reaction, he quickly slid his tip in but her constant movement made him slip out.  
"Panther, I apologize for this"  
She tried to respond but her words came out as blubbering behind the excessive saliva she was producing. Large globs splashed against her body and bubbled against the base of her surprisingly long tongue.  
Joker quickly slammed his entire length into her pussy, hitting against her cervix forcefully. His arms wrapped around Skull as they sandwiched the poor girl between their sweaty bodies. The sight of her mind getting torn apart and the sound of her large ass getting clapped against Ryuji's thighs was too much and Joker couldn't help but go at her with his full strength, carelessly slamming in and out of her motherhood at an opposing tempo so that she would never have a moment without a full cock inside of her. The squelching of her soaked pussy matched nicely with the constant clapping of their bodies together and her progressively louder moans with the occasional sound of her accidentally gurgling thick slobber.

Ann's eyes rolled into the back of her head as tears ran down her cheeks, her arms wrapped around Joker and her nails dug into his back. She mindlessly flailed her hips back and forth without tempo or reason, just wanting as much dick as imaginable. Soon after both of her holes tightened into a death grip as they kissed the base of her friend's cocks, only encouraging them to go faster. Her mind was going blank as her moans mixed with screams, all she could think was mostly incoherent babbling  
"Joker's bouncing my womb! It feels so good!!! Good good! Feels! Joke! Joker! Cum cum cum! I'll have your child! I'm gonna! My ass! It burns! Pain Pain! It hurts! He's in my stomach! CUM! CUM IN MY GUTS! I'M GONNA!"  
And other things of the sort.  
Without a break, she began squirting against Joker's stomach and screaming at the top of her lungs, her body flailed relentlessly as the orgasm tore her brain apart and made her muscles go berserk...but they kept going, both of them slamming into her without care about her wellbeing, she felt as if she was going to die!   
Sobs began to mix with the cacophony of disgusting noises coming from the trio. Without much delay, her body began tightening again, encouraging the sweat-soaked boys to be rougher with her. All she could smell was their body odors paired with her own and the smell of her pussy juice and stretched asshole but she somehow loved it, she wanted more of it. Ann hooked her head into Joker's shoulder and bit down which caused him to release a groan.  
He growled out a moan and began slamming into her wildly and without tempo, sometimes going in at the same times as Ryuji and pinching the flesh in between her intestines and her vaginal walls, and sometimes going at opposing times- but never letting her expect it or get prepared, her body was at their wills, she had no ego or pride left. At that moment, Ann Takamaki, hero of justice just became two holes for her friend's to abuse and she started to **_love_** it.  
Soon she stopped breathing, it became too much for her, she only used her mouth to mindlessly drool on herself and scream out garbled affection to the two boys who wanted nothing more than to fill her with cum. A few more intense squirts of clear squirt landed on Joker as her holes tightened and loosened uncontrollably. Her tongue retracted as she clenched her mouth shut, only letting muffled screeches and frothy spit out- her body even more sensitive from her second orgasm.  
Ryuji's cock began to twitch inside her guts as he neared his orgasm, Ann managed to force out one coherent word through her daze, spit and clenched teeth.  
"CUHMM!"  
Ann used all of her strength to tighten her intestines around her friend's sensitive cock to attempt to milk all of the cum that Ryuji had in his balls. Sakamoto moaned loudly and began slamming into her with all of his strength, her ass jiggling beautifully with each thrust. His head fell back as he grunted out a moan, his cock twitching and spurting out thick white cum with each euphoric spasm- coating her intestines with his pearly seed.

Ryuji was trying to pull out but Joker leaned into Ann, pushing her down onto Ryuji and continued his thrusts, each push bounces her limp body up his cock and back down when he pulls back. Sakamoto squirmed and groaned as she slid up and down his overstimulated cock, it was trying to go limp but the pleasure kept him hard. His cum mixed with lube and slid up and down his cock.  
Joker's cock began twitching as he neared orgasm, he kept slamming into her passed out body- forcing it up and down Ryuji's cock. With one final slam against her tired cervix, their leader emptied his balls into her womb- surely impregnating his friend. Her womb all but stretched to accommodate his excessive release.  
Joker fell tiredly against her body, his head landing on her wet chest

The rest of The Phantom Thieves of Hearts watched silently with the shock of what they witnessed. Joker slowly slid out and fell to the ground alongside, Ryuji pushed Ann's body forward and slid his cock out of her now-completely loosened hole. 

"Congratulation Ann, the Sleepy" The voice chuckled "Anywhoo, I'm sorta running low on gifts, but, you don't really need one"  
Makoto finally couldn't contain herself anymore "Hey! We need a better reward for our effort!" she yelled out.  
"Okay..." he sighed "what would you like then?"  
Haru chimed in before Makoto could say anything "How about a shower? Ann could use one!"  
The voice pondered for a moment before coming back to them "Will a bottle of water work"  
Makoto was quick to reply "No obv-"  
"Yeah that'll!- Oh were you saying something Makoto"  
Makoto sighed "No, Noir, a water bottle will work..."

 

A water bottle fell from the ceiling and Joker lovingly opened it up and poured it across her, trying to clean all of the cum, sweat and spit off of her.  
Makoto would never admit it but she was so envious, seeing Joker enjoy Ann so much, she wished that she could have been the object of his raw lust like that.  
Yusuke saw pure beauty in the unbridled concupiscence mixed with disgusting visuals, it somehow seemed more human than humanity itself.  
Haru wondered how it felt to be under the effects of the aphrodisiac, she craved to feel it. She also really wanted to be sandwiched between two sweaty, muscular men.  
Morgana was just his usual horny self.  
Futaba understood how Ann felt, to be absolutely violated by someone else was somehow...spectacular. When Joker, the person she had the biggest crush on, pinned her down and slammed his length in and out of her guts she was in agony but was somehow in pure euphoria too! She wanted to try it again under a different mindset and felt envious of Ann's chance to try an even rougher version- _with an aphrodisiac!_  
And as for their leader? Joker felt guilty, he didn't like how he had treated her, especially since he couldn't use aphrodisiac as an excuse like Ryuji could...

 

"Alright! You're time is upsies! The wheels go round and round, baby!"  
[Haru, The Top Heavy]  
Haru bit her lip as her heart started racing and her cheeks flushed.  
The left wheel's pointer slowed at Anal and started stopping at titjob...then masturbation before finally stopping at...  
[Tribadism]  
Mona jumped into the air with joy as all the girl's gasped and secretly got excited.  
Futaba hopped up "Don't worry Makoto, I'll do this for you" she feigned obviously.  
"No, I wouldn't do that to you, Oracle. I'll be Haru's partner"   
The mysterious voice interjected.  
"Oh, having problems deciding? Don't worry! I'll just spin the wheel again!"  
Before any of them responded the wheels began spinning loudly.  
[Makoto, The Boy Lookalike]  
Makoto crossed her fingers, she could feel heat rush to her groin.  
[Haru, The Top-Heavy]  
Haru tilted her head and wondered what would happen if it landed on her again.  
[Ann, The Latex-Clad]  
Ann snored loudly...  
[Futaba, The Incest Fetishist]  
Futaba's legs started shaking with excitement as her juices ran down her thighs.  
[Makoto, The Boy Lookalike]  
Makoto's fingers tightened.  
[Haru, The Top-Heavy]  
Haru didn't care, she knew it was going to move ag-

"I-It seems like you must now...t-trib with yourself" the voice shakily demanded.  
Yusuke took his usual pose "I wasn't aware that one could do that!"  
Makoto explained, "They can't, he's just going along with it to cover for his mistake"  
The voice cleared his throat "Due to negative feedback, I have decided to just use the name after Haru's!"  
Haru gasped "I-Isn't that Ann?"  
"Yeppers, best get to it"  
"H-how?"  
"Idunno"

[TIME UNTIL PUNISHMENT: 00:20:00]

Haru gasped again "Futaba! Throw me the aprho-"  
"What? Why?"  
Haru chuckled "Well, I mean,...It's just that-..." she forced another laughed "nevermind~!"   
She quickly rushed to Ann's side and shook her "A-Ann, are you awake?"  
Ann murmured "Y-yeah...but I want to...sleep...just ten more...minutes..."  
"I'm sorry Ann-chan" Haru rolled Ann onto her side before lifting her left and uppermost leg into the air, straddling her right leg's inner thigh lovingly. Noir wrapped her arms around Ann's lifted leg and pressed it into a tight hug between her breasts causing Ann's foot to be pressed against Haru's cheek. Okumura slid her hips up Takamaki's thigh, leaving behind a trail of excitement, until their womanhoods met. It was enjoyable for Noir to feel the heat radiating off of Panther's pussy onto hers.   
Haru started off by softly rocking her hips back and forth, inelegantly mashing their folds together into a sopping mess of mixed grools and slimes. The sensation of her clit being rolled through Ann's hot wet folds and soft lips was sending shock waves through Haru's entire body, from her womanhood to all of her extremities, an electric passion overtook her and overwrote her senses until she was consumed by the desire to pleasure both herself and Ann.  
Luckily, Haru's pleasure wasn't isolated as Ann began letting out tired moans of soft pleasure which Okumura happily ate up and returned. The blonde girl's back began to arch as Haru's fingers explored her tresses, her hands eventually grabbing clumps of her golden locks tightly as if for balance. Ann focused on the sweet expression of the girl riding her, watching as her eyes tenderly closed and her mouth stayed agape to let the moans slip out, her expression oozing a contagious tranquility that Panther let herself get lost in. Okumura slowly shifted lower, until their torsos melded together shifting the position of the needy cores as a result. Haru began moving her hips with more purpose as their sweaty busts pressed together and they're hardened, sensitive nipples rubbed together. Their faces in front of one another caused them to breathe in the other's hot huffs and moan directly unto the other. It also gave Ann a good view at how surprisingly cute Haru could be, she looked so exultant yet so calm, so focused yet so peaceful.   
The lewd sounds of their folds caressing one another, mixing and melding together into a hot puddle of warm fluids and tender flesh accompanied with thought-melting ecstasy filled the room.   
Okumura quickly dove in for a tender kiss, catching Takamaki off guard, the blonde-haired girl moaned loudly into the copper-haired girl's mouth as their lips entangled. Noir slowly slid her tongue past her friend's lips and began invading her mouth. Their slobber mixed together as they moaned into each other's mouths. Haru greedily moved her tongue around, sliding across Ann's and digging around her cheeks, gliding across her teeth and burrowing under her tongue, occasionally going as deep into her throat as possible to gag her friend.   
Noir could feel her friend get closer to orgasm as her motherhood began to twitch, Haru quickly broke their kiss to beg her not to cum yet, strings of slobber and cum connecting their messy lips.  
"N-no! Panther! Just a little longer! Just a little longer, pl-please!"   
Haru sped up her motions in an attempt to cum quicker, her moans mixing in with breathless panting.  
Panther shook her head "I-I can't! I-I'M G-GONNA-AHN~!"  
Ann thrusted her hips about as squirts of her finish sprayed across Haru's legs.  
Haru kept going, relentlessly working at Ann's hot core, trying to finish.  
"S-sorry!" Haru squeaked.  
Ann began loudly whining and whimpering as her sore and abused genitals got used further, the overstimulation being overtly painful. Luckily for her, it wasn't long before Haru came as well, loudly squealing while shaking, she buried her head between Ann's sweaty breast to hide her embarrassed face as she squirted out onto Panther's rose.  
Their body's slowed to a stop as they loudly heaved in each other's messy embrace, trying to recover from their extreme orgasm.

"Congratulations, Haru the horny! Your reward is...!"  
Everyone instinctively looked to the ceiling.  
...  
...  
...  
"Er, I really don't know what to give anymore...any suggestions?"  
Ann tiredly asked for a break.  
"Hmm, that's pretty pathetic. Already needing a break. Tsk tsk."  
The voice sighed  
"Sure, go ahead. Fifteen minutes?"  
Ann nodded which the voice supposedly saw as the clock switched to saying  
BREAK TIME: 15:00:00 LEFT  
"You guys are as durable as that pathetic boy" he sighed again.

Joker furrowed his brow as he pondered that comment  
"That boy...could it be?"  
Mona tilted his head "Who are you thinking of, Joker?"  
Joker snapped out of his inquisitive state and brushed his hand through the air as a dismissal to Morgana's question  
"No one, just thinking"

#

 _*beepbeep! beepbeep!*_   
The words on the timer began flashing before going back to their original display:  
[HARU III]  
[MAKO I]  
[ANN_ I]  
[FUTA I]  
Haru tilted her head "Why is my name...yellow?"  
Among the other names, Haru's stood out for it's highlighted appearance, something that kind of scared her.  
The name was the first to respond "You were the first to reach three points! I'm going to highlight all names in yellow when they reach three points...and all of them will be immune to the wheel's decision until all names have become yellowed. It's all part of a little surprise in the last round" the voice giggled as the girls began to get a little shaken.  
Makoto opened her mouth to ask another question but was cut off by the wheel which began spinning again.

[Futaba, The Incest Fetishist]  
Futaba took a deep breath to pre-  
[Facial]  
"That was definitely faster than usual" she mumbled to herself.  
"I assume that Joker and Skull are out of commission, huh?" she forced a small chuckle. Yusuke stepped forward "I would be willing t-"   
"No way, _Inari_ "  
Makoto pointed out "All that leaves is Mona" which Futaba responded to with a shrug and a half-hearted "Yeah, but the little guy could use a round"  
Morgana leapt into the air "Mreaoooww! Thank you so much, Oracle!!!"   
Futaba giggled and knelt down "Just don't get any on my...on my...glasses..."  
Sakura's vision blurred suddenly as she remembered her need for glasses, something she wasn't sure she would be able to forget.  
"Huh?"  
Yusuke chuckled "I suppose we're all pretty tired, fatigue can make our brains fail us quicker than any other ailment"  
Morgana added "Yeah, that or bad writing"  
Yusuke nodded "That too"

The ceiling opened up as a pair of large glasses fell to the ground, Futaba slid them onto the bridge of her nose, her vision instantly clearing. 

Oracle laid the back of her hands against the floor and let Mona climb onto her palms, she raised him over her face and smiled. A small drill-shaped erection emerged from his body, what appeared to be quills lining the bulbous base of it, Morgana licked his paws and put his penis between them. He moved them back and forth, meowing loudly and thrusting his small hips, his oversized eyes shut and his gargantuan head lulled back.   
"MREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW"  
Large spurts of thick pearly cum landed across Futaba's face, coating her warm smile. His finish splashed against the impish girl's glasses, making her flinch instinctively as it dripped down the frames and obscured her vision. Morgana kept moving his paws, attempting to empty his cat balls as much as possible, a few more spurts landed in her hair, the white contrasting with the bright orange as it caused strands of her hair to clump together. Futaba giggled and licked her lips, pooling Morgana's cum onto her cute red tongue before closing her mouth. Her cheeks puckered and her throat flexed before she stuck her tongue out with an 'aaaa~' as if she was visiting the dentist, small globs of smeared cum remained on her tongue but the rest was gone. Oracle wore a self-satisfied expression on her face and sat Mona down, she took off her glasses and wiped them across her stomach, smearing his salty sperm across her sweaty midriff while Mona purred and watched.

"Congratulations, Futaba the" everyone heard the sounds of papers shuffling "c-c...the cummed on?" the voice sighed "Congratulations, Futaba the...girl"  
Makoto giggled "The girl? That's not a very exclusive na-" "Shush! If you have cooties then shush!"  
Joker raised his hand with an exasperated expression "Okay, well then I'll say it. It's not a-" "YOU PUT YOURSELF IN MULTIPLE GIRLS! YOU GOT THEIR COOTIES! NOW SHUSH!"  
The voice went silent, a few moments afterwards a paper slid from the Reward Hole and fluttered down gently...  
Morgana picked it up and read aloud:  
"Buy one get one free, five dollar footlongs"   
Yusuke grabbed it from his sticky paws "I think I'll hold onto it for us"

The wheel began spinning once more...  
[Makoto, The Boy Lookalike]  
Makoto took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to come.  
[Vaginal]  
Queen blushed a bright red and immediately looked to Joker, she held her hands together and kept them to her chest- inadvertently making it so that she was even more aware of her racing heart...  
Joker looked back and nodded, standing up and walking towards her.   
"I've never, um,...d-do you want to, um..." she looked away, avoiding eye contact. Joker swiftly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek "That sounds great" he slowly lowered both himself and Queen to the ground. Makoto got onto her back and lovingly outstretched her arms, obviously wanting to be in his arms for her first time. Joker slowly pressed his warm body against her, he could feel her hardened nipples against his chest, their noses stayed touching as they enjoyed the feeling of their partner's breaths. Their Leader's swollen erection was caressed between their bodies, Makoto secretly enjoying the feeling of being the object of his lust and passion. Precum leaked out of him and dribbled onto her stomach, only making her wetter.   
Her slender fingers ran through his messy hair before pushing his head forward into a passionate kiss, Niijima enjoyed the taste of her Joker and the way his heart rate increased as they expressed their passion, she wondered if he could feel her heartbeat too?   
Makoto broke the kiss, their lips parting emitted an audible noise of wet suction, and looked into his eyes before nervously but excitedly smiling "I-...I think I'm ready now..."  
Joker tried to stay as close to her as possible as he repositioned himself to line his erection with her eager entrance. 

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts watched as their bodies mangled together into one sweaty, heaving flesh-colored blob of sloppy affections and loving stares. His body slowly pressing into hers, he let out a low groan as her hole spread around his sensitive tip, engulfing it in a warm, soft, wet and pleasureful hug. Joker slowly slid more and more of himself into her, each molecule that made it into her increased her heart rate tenfold. Hot breaths of awkward but good feelings kept slipping from her wettened lips as her crush entered her body. Makoto stiffened and gasped, making Joker stop. They tightened their embrace as she writhed, her hymen having just been broken. She bit down on her lip and tried to hide just how badly it stung as blood trickled down her love's erection. She kept her eyes shut tight before one of Joker's hands lovingly caressed her cheek "Are you okay?" his voice a near-whisper.   
She opened her eyes to reveal their glassiness, she nodded- her face still wincing.   
Joker kissed her sweat slickened forehead before pushing himself deeper again. One of her hands went exploring down Joker's back, her hand gliding down his soaked back before making it to his firm rear and grabbing a handful of his ass which was surprising for everyone, including Makoto herself.   
Joker got as much of himself inside of Makoto as could fit, an inch or so not going inside at all. He slowly slid himself out of her, stopping with his head being the only thing in her before going back inside. This time it was noticeably more enjoyable for Makoto who let out a few loud moans but was...also saying Joker over and over.  
"mmm~ J-Joker~"  
"Aahn! Jokeerrrr"  
"JokerJokerJoker"  
All in a breathless, heaving voice. It was obvious to everyone how deeply embedded their leader was in her mind.  
Joker slowly increased his pace as she began to get used to it. Makoto started moaning more and more as her depths got spread faster and faster. In an attempt to stifle her moans, Makoto bit down on her lip.  
"Mphghghhmmmm~!"   
Though it didn't stop much it did make them muffled, she closed her eyes again and started moving her hips in rhythm with him. Joker put his head into her shoulder and left loving kisses down the base of her neck as he pivoted in and out of her.   
_*schlick*  
*schluck*  
*squlch* _  
Her soaked insides were noisy as he massaged her folds.   
His thrusts roughened slightly but Makoto's roughened to her full force, making Joker slam against her cervix with an audible _*plap*_ as their wet bodies met together. Joker started moaning against her neck as his kisses turned into rough hickies that made her whine with each dark bruise left against her supple skin. Makoto's mouth opened as wide as possible as she started yelling out.  
"H-HARDER!"  
"JOKER! JOKER!"  
"I'-I'M ALMOST TH-THERE!"  
"ffffFFUCK!"  
"AAH! MMM! FUFUMM!"  
"MORE MORE!"  
Her toes curled as her insides tightened against him. Joker's mouth opened wide before he clamped his teeth down into her, biting as much of her tender flesh as possible.   
Makoto cried out Joker's name as her body was filled with an electric euphoria, her hips bucked without reason as her oversensitive body got slammed with various sensations that were nearly too much for her mind to handle.   
Their bodies came to a stop, Makoto heaving loudly with Joker's full erect length still in her. Joker released her from his maw, coaxing one last whimpering moan out of the short-haired girl. They looked into each other's eyes, Makoto having something of a guilty expression.  
"What's wrong, Makoto?"  
"You d-" she took a few deep breaths "didn't finish"   
Joker smiled and kissed her cheek "It was your first time, it was more about you"  
Makoto giggled breathlessly "I think...I need your st-...stamina"   
Joker slowly started pulling out but Makoto clamped down and winced "Stopstopstop!" making Joker freeze "What's wrong?"  
"I-I'm still too...s-...sensitive"  
Joker let out an exhausted laugh and hugged her, opting to stay in her grasp until they both recovered.

"Congratulations! Makoto the chapter ender! Please accept your reward!....which, by the way! Are the friends you've made along the way!"

 _"Well, I guess it's true"_ Makoto Niijima thought to herself _"I have made some amazing friends..."_

The wheel started spinning again without warning.  
[Ann, The Latex-clad]  
Ann was barely ready for another round but thought she could do one if it was easy enough.  
[Cunnilingus]   
She wiped her brow "that oughta be easy" she murmured to herself.  
The first wheel started spinning again before landing on  
...

...

...

**[Makoto, The Boy Lookalike]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ann scene was a lot more intense originally but I toned it down slightly here as I thought it was jarring against the vanilla sex scenes from before (vomiting, blood, slight scat). Should I post the more extreme version too at some point?  
> If I were to re-release this scene I'd probably go ahead and lengthen it slightly too but I'm just not sure if anyone would like all that grossness haha
> 
> (  
> HARU III  
> MAKO II  
> FUTA II  
> ANN_ I  
> )


End file.
